Toro Irana
}} Toro Irana was a male Pantoran Jedi Knight who served as an apprentice to Jedi archivist Mander Zuma in the New Jedi Order. Biography A male Pantoran from Pantora, Toro Irana left his home planet and went on to join the New Jedi Order that was established by Grand Master Luke Skywalker, the son of Anakin Skywalker. After joining the Jedi on Yavin IV, he became the student of the archivist Mander Zuma, who taught him in the use of power. Toro measured in weekly training fights with his master and collected crystals, with whom he built his own lightsaber. When he attained the rank of Jedi Knight, he left the jungle moon and undertook several trips. In 19 ABY, the Hutt Anjiliac clan offered the Order the coordinates of a hyperspace route through the Indrexu spiral. Toro was therefore sent to the negotiations by Makem Te. Although negotiations largely on Vago Gejalli, the majordomo of the clan leader Popara, expired, Toro also hit its most recent offspring Mika. Toro recognized the power sensitivity of the Hutts and began to instruct him in the use of these skills. Hoping to win a subdued Jedi as a status symbol, Mika put him out of the newly developed spice Tempest. Although Toro of the drug was dependent on the Hutt could not control him. He let the Pantoraner come into a restaurant and ordered a Rodians the Bomu clans, there expose him to an overdose. Toro drank the wine prepared and was then jostled by a Swokes Swokes. This caused him to suffer the effects of the drug attack. He headed his opposite number and resisted the attack of the other visitors. But when he held his reflection in the window of an enemy and tried to attack, he fell on the road and succumbed to his injuries. Personality and traits Toro Irana was a capable fighter, whose skills with the lightsaber impressed his master. He used the blade as an extension of his body and was able to fend off missiles or change it in the fight in the other hand. His gun had a blue blade and a short handle that facilitated parades. Since it could be handled well enough his master used the lightsaber after losing his own sword, rather than build a new one. Even under the influence of drugs, he still had his combat reflexes. Toro mastered the ability of the power-mind tricks, handle specific high-level opponents and constantly developed new tactics. Some of these skills he gave Mika continued, the einschätzte him as a good teacher. In the course of his training he learned Huttese and was considered by the Hutts as an effective negotiator. It was his dream to become a Jedi, being the image in hologram and legends. Although Mander Zuma initially was disappointed in him and little heroically appeared, he said over his sister's good from the Jedi. After his defeat in the first sparring match, he looked at him as a riddle that he wanted to decipher, but was not open to him and wanted to find its own way, which differed from that of his mentor. Toro always looked for vulnerabilities, whether. In philosophy or in the fight, and revealed the problems of plans to This he attacked then, without thinking of the consequences. Mander valued him as an obstinate, because he was impulsive and quickly took risks. After his contact with his tendency to impatience Tempest and anger increased so much that it no longer corresponded to its original personality. Toro always trying to prove himself, so his teacher initially suspected he might have seen the drug as another challenge. Although he exchanged with his sister news, he was not particularly close to her. Powers and abilities During his training on Yavin IV, Irana showed high achievement in lightsaber combat, bonding with his lightsaber to the point where the weapon became an extension of his will. His master thought of him as a "superb warrior". Appearances *''Scourge'' Sources *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' Category:Jedi Knights of the New Jedi Order Category:Males Category:Pantorans